


The Booty Girl Love

by kiske084



Category: Original Work
Genre: Booty, F/F, Girl - Freeform, Romance, Shoujo, Suplex, Yuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiske084/pseuds/kiske084
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Kiske é uma bela personal trainer e dona de academia que tenta esquecer seu ultimo relacionamento doloroso e ao mesmo tempo tem que lidar com a tentação em sua academia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Booty Girl Love

** **

 

** 01 – Esquecendo o passado. **

**  
**

Parecia um dia como qualquer outro na Mary´s Academy, local fino com todo qualquer tipo de equipamento fitness bem conservado, a maioria das pessoas que malham por lá são jovens garotas e o estabelecimento possui numero de Personal Trainers o suficiente para a demanda.

Mary é quem é a dona da academia. Moça loira de olhos verdes, Vinte e Quatro anos, tinha corpo de modelo e bem torneado. Sua fortuna era invejável até para alguns empresários, formou-se em administração e também como Personal Trainer.

Ela estava no balcão admirando discretamente as garotas que estavam malhando em sua academia.

-“As vezes minha própria academia chega a ser tão tentadora”. – suspirou Mary. – “De uns tempos pra cá, minha ninfomania tem estado forte, vontade é o que não falta de transar com as minhas alunas, mas tenho que manter a merda da ética”. – Para se distrair dos maus pensamentos, saiu do balcão e pegou alguns formulários de cadastro apenas para conferi-los.

-“Ando pirada depois que a Jaqueline me chutou, alem daquela vaca desgraçada ter me posto um bom par de chifres.” – hostilmente guardou a pasta dos formulários e até o bebedouro que estava próximo há uma das salas. – “Tenho que esquecer ela de alguma forma... Não da pra negar que no fundo da minha alma ainda amo aquela puta interesseira.”

Após beber um pouco de água no bebedouro, a loira notou que uma das meninas estava levantando peso de maneira incorreta e então foi até a mesma dar as instruções, ao mesmo tempo por naquele rápido momento aproveitou para “tirar um pouco da casquinha”. A moça tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos que cobriam ate os ombros, estava usando um macacão suplex vermelho e tênis esportivo branco seu corpo estava em forma. Mary chegou por trás da aluna, levemente com as duas mãos ajeitava a coluna da praticante que rapidamente olhou em direção para a dona da academia.

\- Toma cuidado Karen. – Disse Mary olhando fixamente para os lábios da mulher de cabelos castanhos. – Seus ombros não estavam apoiados direitos no peso e sua coluna estava torta.

O olhar penetrante da loira fez que Karen corasse ao mesmo tempo em que respondia a sua instrutora – Entendi Mary.

\- Não quero te ver uma corcunda de Notredame viu? – Ambas riram em seguida e Mary antes de verificar outras praticantes que estavam sem Personal, ela se despedia rapidamente da aluna, mas rapidamente deu um leve tapa no traseiro da garota de vermelho que corou de novo ao sentir por um rápido momento a mão boba.

Karen voltou a praticar normalmente após receber as instruções, mas ao mesmo tempo não parava de pensar no olhar que a causou impacto. – Nossa nunca tinha reparado na Mary. – a moça praticava o exercício com o peso. - O modo como ela me olhou me deixou atraída. – Ela parou os exercícios e passou a olhar sua instrutora dando as coordenadas para os demais praticantes e começou a admirar cada e todo detalhe da loira. – a Mary tem um corpo tão lindo, e não é só corpo, aquele olhar penetrante, seu cabelo e esses lábios que me deixaram louca agora. – tapou suas bochechas que estavam vermelhas foi até o banheiro e pensou de maneira apaixonada. –“Alem disso a Mary é tão gentil”.

Algumas horas se passaram e como era de noite, aparentemente só estava a dona do estabelecimento arrumando o balcão, parecia estar com uma feição mais tranquila e conseguia naquele momento sorrir para si mesma.

-“Acho que vou dar uma passada na casa da Sayu pra visitá-la e dar um mimo pra filha fofa dela.” – Mary ia até o interruptor desligar a luz para que pudesse ir logo a casa de sua amiga, mas subitamente uma voz tímida a assustou chamando-a. – M.Mary.

A loira se assustou por um rápido momento e se virou em direção à voz e reconheceu que era sua “aluna” de cabelos castanhos. – K.Karen...O que faz aqui? Eu já to fechando aqui.

\- Foi mal, eu acabei adormecendo no vestiário e perdi a noção da hora.

-Ta tudo bem com você? – Mary se aproximou preocupada com a moça.

-Só um pouco cansada. – A aluna se aproximava seu coração estava acelerando no momento em que a instrutora pôs a mão em sua testa que já respondia. – Só ta com um pouquinho de febre. – a Mary pegava na mão dela de maneira delicada. – Vem cá, eu vou te dar um comprimido pra aliviar.

-T.Tá. – Karen respondeu de maneira tímida enquanto se deixava guiar pela musa que admirava hoje nos treinos, aquele momento era único para ela. – Mary você é tão gentil sabia?

\- Só me preocupo com o bem estar das pessoas da academia, não quero que você desmaie ou algo do gênero e alias você nem se vestiu para ir embora, você podia ter me procurado e ter me dito que não estava bem.

\- Me perdoa Mary. – a moça de vermelho continuava corada.

Mary riu discretamente e respondeu. – Tudo bem linda, só me avisa quando você tiver mal. Me sentiria culpada se você acabasse num hospital por forçar demais.

Ambas finalmente chegaram à enfermaria. Era uma sala  pequena com uma cama de hospital, um armário e uma mesa de escritório.Mary pegou um comprimido especializado para febres altas, Karen tomou o comprimido normalmente enquanto a administradora do estabelecimento olhava pra ela. Houve um breve silencio por algum momento até que a Personal formada tomou a iniciativa perguntando. – Karen você tá melhor?

\- Melhorando aos poucos mas a febre nem era alta, não vou morrer.

\- Não brinca com isso Karen, é sério.

-Desculpa. – Ela baixou a cabeça um pouco triste.

-Tudo bem vem cá. – Mary puxou-a delicadamente para um carinhoso abraço, a moça dos cabelos castanhos correspondeu ao abraço envolvendo seus finos braços a cintura da loira e sua cabeça repousava no ombro direito da instrutora. – Karen você é lindinha. – beijou de maneira carinhosa a nuca da aluna que ficou corada com o gesto carinhoso que respondia. – São seus olhos e Mary... posso ficar mais tempo nesse abraço?

-Deve. – a loira brincou e novamente ambas riram um pouco.

-Você é linda Mary alem de ser uma mulher tão gentil e inteligente.

\- Não me acho tão inteligente assim. – a loira fazia leves cafunés nos cabelos da Karen.- Mas agradeço pelo elogio. – em seguida pensava-“Fica desse jeito com a Karen me faz cair em tentação... vontade é o que não falta de fazer com ela mas isso pode me queimar depois.”-A abraçou carinhosamente e de maneira discreta espiava o traseiro da aluna.

Elas ficaram abraçadas em silencio por algum tempo até que Mary tomou iniciativa de tomar a palavra. – Ainda sente dor?

-Não...a febre parou...deve  ter sido algo de momento.

-Que bom, estava muito preocupada. – a Personall beijou a bochecha da moça de vermelho que respondia. – Melhorei rápido porque tive a enfermeira mais linda da academia.

\- Cuidado que essa enfermeira é perigosa hein?

As duas riram juntas pela terceira vez e Karen retribuiu o beijo na bochecha e abraço Mary pelo pescoço dizendo. – Ai Mary obrigada. – não resistindo o momento a aluna deu um grito. –GOSTOSA.

Mary riu tirando a casquinha do momento apertou as duas nádegas da moça dizendo. – Sua bunda que é gostosa. – A moça de vermelho dava pequenos gemidos e beijava a bochecha direita da loira inúmeras vezes, a dona do estabelecimento já se esquecia naquele exato momento das possíveis consequências e resolveu aproveitar-se do momento roubando um beijo da Karen que correspondeu naturalmente e de maneira apaixonada.

A loira alisou o canto esquerdo da bochecha da outra moça com a mão esquerda e com a outra já agarrava sua cintura. O rosto de ambas estavam próximas e estavam finalmente assumindo seus desejos internos.

\- Mary você beija tão bem.

\- Obrigada você também.  – Mary já a agarrava mais intensamente enquanto Karen estava já apoiando seus braços sobre os ombros da loira. – Alem disso te acho irresistível.

\- Também te acho irresistível, hoje não me cansava de olhar pra você.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. – A aluna respondeu de maneira tímida.

De maneira bem lenta, Mary abaixou as alças do suplex vermelho deixando os peitos da moça de cabelos castanhos que suava um pouco frio pela timidez, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia segura nos braços da loira que já mamava lentamente seu mamilo direito. Karen jogava sua cabeça para cima dando um sorriso corado amando o momento e ficava gemendo bem baixinho.

Passou-se aproximadamente Uma hora e meia, o  momento intimo já havia terminado. Karen estava deitada na perna de sua instrutora que fazia cafunés nos seus belos cabelos castanhos, a aluna estava feliz com o que aconteceu anteriormente e Mary estava um pouco pensativa e confusa.

\- É a primeira vez que sinto algo assim por uma mulher. Me sinto tão feliz .

\- Estou na duvida se agora me sinto honrada ou se me sinto um lixo tirando sua virgindade.- a dona do estabelecimento parecia por um lado arrependida ao mesmo tempo havia esquecido sua ex perversa.

\- Porque diz isso?

\- Karen não tem nada a ver com você... Eu gostei de transar com você e muito. O problema sou eu mesma. Tudo uma péssima e longa história.

-Você namora ou algo assim? – Karen estava com medo da resposta.

\- Não... Até hoje tava querendo esquecer alguém que me magoou muito e no fundo ainda a amo, mas hoje...-Mary suspirou e continuava com os cafunés. – Me senti amada, desejada, valorizada e ao mesmo tempo agora estou um tanto confusa porque eu nem sequer beijei mais fazia Um ano.

Karen se levantou da cama e a abraçou fortemente dizendo. – Me sinto honrada em ser a sua primeira depois desse tempo ruim.

\- Ai Karen você é um amor. – A loira retribuiu o abraço. – Eu havia me imposto uma regra de respeitar meus alunos e também clientes , mas ao mesmo tempo tem dias que é tão tentador que acaba sendo uma tortura pra mim e. – Mary foi subitamente interrompida.

\- Mary ta tudo bem de verdade...por mais que tudo isso esteja sendo novo pra mim eu também entendo você. – o abraço foi ficando mais intenso e tanto aluna como instrutora sentiam que naquele momento um laço muito forte se criava. – Obrigado Karen. – Após o abraço as duas se beijaram novamente por alguns segundos e depois a loira fez cafunés na bochecha esquerda de sua aluna e disse. – Só te peço que me de um tempinho pra pensar e por favor que isso fique só entre a gente sobre o que rolou com agente.

\- Tudo bem. – Karen retribuiu dando um sincero sorriso, ambas puseram roupas casuais em seguida, Mary estava vestindo uma calça jeans comum com bota preta e mini blusa branca e Karen uma calça suplex preto e blusa cinza. Pelo horário estava muito perigoso para a moça de cabelos castanhos então aceitou a carona da loira que tinha um Corsa azul.

O trânsito estava calmo e a aluna estava dormindo no banco da frente inclinando a cabeça para o ombro esquerdo, a instrutora percebeu e deu uma parada rápida no carro e a ajeitou para que não ficasse com um torcicolo e disse sorrindo pra ela. – Ai Karen...assim você acaba ganhando mais pontos comigo.- ela roubou outro beijo de sua aluna querida e disse.- Talvez eu não devesse me culpar mas sim me sentir feliz e honrada por ser assim tão especial pra você.

Meira hora depois da viagem de carro, o Corsa azul chega num conjunto de prédios onde tinha um gerador de energia próprio e o local era conhecido como um dos bairros mais ricos da cidade.

\- Karen... Já chegamos. – Mary cutucava o braço direito para que sua amiga acordasse ao poucos.

Ela acordou aos poucos e perguntou. – Faz muito tempo que capotei?

\- Não muito, melhor você dormir um pouco e pensa muito sobre a gente também.

\- Pode ter certeza que sim.- Karen a abraço novamente.

\- Karen você é uma gata fofa. – Mary a apertou um pouco no abraço.

Ambas em seguida se despediram com um rápido selinho, Karen fazia timidamente sinais de tchau enquanto a loira já ia embora. Após a despedida Karen disse baixinho. - Fiquei com muita vontade de ter te dito agora pouco “Mary eu te amo”.

-“Está sendo uma noite bem longa hoje.”- Pensou a loira enquanto dirigia o carro. Ela deu uma suspiro, começou a pensar na aluna. – “Pensando bem se rolar uma conversa madura , daria namoro. Bom... Aproveitar que peguei o celular da Karen vou mandar uma mensagem  pra ela”. – Havia chegado em sua mansão pela entrada principal, pegou seu celular que estava no Corsa e digitou o seguinte SMS “Karen, passei pra te dar boa noite com direito a beijos apaixonados”.

Sua mansão era uma mansão fina como outra qualquer, havia moveis bem finos e modernos, diversas salas e quartos com o design modernizado. Na mansão apenas morava Mary e os empregados. A milionária estava subindo a escada que ia até o corredor com os quartos, durante os passos acabou recebendo uma notificação de SMS bem antes do esperado.

-SMS?Não creio que ela deva ter respondido de imediato. – Ao visualizar a mensagem, notou que era de sua nova escudeira.

“ Boa noite pra você também Mary e com beijos apaixonados em dobro *.* ”

Mary riu discretamente e comentou para si mesma. – Que graça.


End file.
